Polar-Attraction
by nakesnake
Summary: We all know how Izuku is born quirkless. But like many people before me what if he wasn't. What if he was born with a power that could make him great. With the will to be a hero this is his story. One of adventure, fantasy, love, and pain. The polarity hero Deku is on the move!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a brand new story from me! (Crickets) Ok thats fair. Been a while since I made a new story or updated one of my older ones. Well if you read this then i hope you enjoy it ask much as possible. P.S. if you can figure out where I got the idea for his quirk you win…. Imaginary internet cookie! YAY! Oh well let's start the story everyone.**

 **Polar-Attraction**

"According to the results ma'am it would seem that your son those have a quirk." An older man in a doctor's outfit spoke to a mother

and her son. The woman was Inko Midoriya mother to Izuku Midoriya. They were both at the local hospital to see if Izuku had been born with a quirk. Inko was a young woman who was currently 30 years old. She had dark hair with a light green tint to it as well as green eyes. She held her hair in a side ponytail to the left. Izuku had the same shade of hair and eye color as his mother however his hair was incredibly spike and he had four freckles on each cheek under his eyes.

A quirk was an ability that was unique to the owner. It was possible to get a quirk similar to someone however it would also be different from the other individual in some aspects. Quirks would come in three different categories. Mutation type are as it sounds. A mutation of the host's body that can not be turned off. Next are emitter quirks which can allow one to access a sort of element such as fire, ice, or even control gravity it self. Emitters are usually quirks that have you control a form a matter by emitting it or altering it. Finally is transformation. Like mutation this is self explanatory in that the quirk allows a person to change their body in some way. An example could be enlarging a part of the body or changing the body to an animal.

"Ah thank you doctor. That is very reassuring since the other children in Izuku's class have began to show signs of their quirks yet lil Izu here has not seem to have found his yet." The mother explained to the doctor as she began to wave her hand causing an action figure her son dropped as he ran around in excitement at learning he had a quirk. "Yes well it is possible he has a combination of yours and the fathers quirks. If I may ask what are they?"

"Aww of course well my quirk is the attraction of small objects while my husbands quirk is fire breath which as it sounds allows him to breath fire. However we tried to sew if he had anything like ours but it doesn't seem like he inherited any of out quirks. We had him try to breath fire and move a tangerine but neither seemed to work." The doctor hummed in thought as he stroked his beard. _''Hmm. It wouldn't hurt to run some tests. Most of the equipment in here is fireproof.'_ The doctor nodded to himself getting a confused look for the Midoriya's before turning to Izuku.

"Izuku I would like to run a test if that's alright with you." Izuku nodded his head as quickly as possible. If it would help him he would do as many tests as possible. For the next couple minutes the doctor would give instructions to Izuku such as tensing his body and trying to feel a fire in his belly to focusing on an apple while standing as still as possible. As this went on Izuku would feel his motivation getting lower and lower as each test failed to show what his quirk was. "This may be a bit harder to figure out then I first anticipated." The doctor spoke running out of ideas. He had given many test to Izuku that helped children with their fire based quirks control it. He also had him try to pull the apple he had in his room to him with some type of motion or even just concentrating on the apple. Yet no luck in all the test.

"Perhaps we should stop for now. I would feel awful if i kept you for you other patient's." Inko spoke as she stood up while straightening her outfit. Izuku looked like he wanted to say something but realized as a doctor he must be very busy. As his mom put it he made all the sick people better after all. "Thank you for you time doctor." Both Midoriya's gave a quick bow before they both turned to the door. Izuku was about to reach his hand to grab the handle until he noticed something. There was a black glow outlining the handle. "What is that?" The doctor questioned as he looked at the handle upon seeing then stop. Standing up he walked over to it and tried to turn the handle. Key word being tried as he couldn't turn in no matter how much strength he put in it. He began to look around the room trying to find the but froze upon seeing Izuku crying. He grew confuses for a moment until he realized the reason why was because his hand held a similar glow around it.

"My quirk." Was all Izuku could say as he stared at his hand. Trying something to figure it out he turned his hand and the handle turned with it. "Mama! My quirk! This is my quirk!" Izuku screamed in joy as he turned to his mom quickly jumping to hug her. Inko help a look of surprise before realization struck her and she grabbed her son in a big hug. "Oh Izuki I'm so proud you finally found out your quirk! Um by the way doctor you wouldn't happen to known what it is would you?" Inko asked. "From what i could see it would have to be a mutation upon your own quirk. It would appear to be some form of magnetism."

Izuku held a giant smile as he stared at his hands. Wanting to use his quirk more and having basic knowledge of what a magnet was he extended his hand towards a penny on the table. Seeing this the doctor was about to mention how penny's were not magnetic but was cut off seeing the penny float towards Izuku. "My word he can even use his quirk on non magnetic material. He truly has quite the strong quirk if I do say so myself." Hearing this Izuku's young mind could only process that in a way he could understand. **He could become a great hero!** "Thank you for all your help doctor and please have a pleasant day." Inko bid farewell before telling Izuku it was time to go home. He had school after all and couldn't wait to show all his classmates. Especially Kacchan.

 **I made this chapter short just to give a small idea of what i got going on. I plan to increase the length as time goes on. I am usually busy but i'll try my best to update when i can. Remember everyone. PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Polar-Attraction. Let's keep the story rolling with chapter two!**

 **HankFlamion18. I am not sure of I would have Izuku inherit OFA. I will leave it up to the readers.**

 **Polar-Attraction**

"Oi Deku!" A female voice called out catching the attention of Izuku. Turning his head he saw his childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki. Bakugou was a young girl his age which was currently twelve. She had blond spicky hair and red eyes. She was walking towards Izuku while glaring at him smoke coming off her hands. The smoke was due to her quirk which allowed her to sweat nitroglycerin and cause it to explode at will. The reason she was glaring at him? Izuku was talking to a girl that wasn't her. They were both in seventh grade in their middle school and anyone who knew Bakugou figured her out rather easly due to her violent and abrasive attitude. According to everyone in the school except Izuku she was possessive of him. Ever since Izuku let everyone know what his quirk was he had become slightly popular despite not liking the attention due to his shy nature.

"Ah Kacchan! Good morning! How are you today?" Bakugou was one of the few people Izuku could talk normaly to due to knowing her since birth. Both his mom and Bakugou's were friends so they would usually have playdates with each other when they were children. Izuku waved bye to the girl he was talking to quickly becoming nervous before walking towards his childhood friend. "Deku what did I tell you about talking to other girls." Bakugou spoke as Izuku rubbed the back of his head. He never understood why he wasn't allowed to talk to other girls but still did it only if the girl was having trouble with the class work. Due to how sweet Izuku acted towards everyone he had gained the nickname of "green haired cinnamon roll" by his classmates. "It's fine Kacchan. I was just helping her with her homework." Bakugou looked over Izuku's sholder and glared at the girl causing her to worry for her safety. It was no mystery that Bakugou was a tomboy and would hurt anyone for any reason if they did something she didnt like. She huffed as she looked towards Izuku before simply saying whatever and heading towards her seat. Class was about to start.

Izuku held a smile as he walked down the street Bakugou by his side. They had agreed to hang out with each other after school today since it was a friday. He always loved spending time with his childhood friend. Bakugou would lead him around but he was ok with it. She liked to be the one in charge of what they do and he had no issues with it. He honestly preferred it since he was more of a follower in the friendship. "Kacchan where did you plan to go to today?" Izuku asked her seeing that they were getting near a forest. Bakugou smirked as she led him into said forest. "Just shut up and follow me Deku. I found this perfect new training grounds." Izuku chuckled at this bit of information mostly cause whenever Kacchan wanted to show him a new place it would usually be a new training place where they could train with their respective quirks.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes before finally stopping in a clearing where a small pond rested. The water was crystal clear and beside it was a large cliffside standing over thirty feet tall. Izuku was quick to notice the rockwall was to jagged to be used for climbing. "Kacchan how did you find this place!" The young Midoriya asked in surprise. Whenever Bakugou found a new training place it would usually be an open field. It was until they started practicing to be hero's and destroyed many tree's surrounding the area mostly from explosions caused by Bakugou. Said girl held a smirk as she lookes towards Izuku. "I heard some dumbasses talking about this place. Apparently it's some place the weakling highschool kids make-out at." She stated her tone uncaring. Izuku noded his head in understanding. Older kids usually liked to talk about these kind of things with their friends. The young Midoriya never understood why the teens would always talk about they would get with this one girl. He put that to the back of his mind as he raised his hand to grab a shard of metal with his quirk. "Kacchan what have I told you about throwing shards of metal at me when im not looking." Izuku spoke but it was clear he wasnt mad. Bakugou held a smirk as she walked towards the shard that was floating in the air grabbing it. She showed it to Izuku showing that the edged were flattened so they would cut anything. "Dont complain and help me practice already Deku." She said as she walked away tossing the shard behind her and allowing Izuku to catch it.

Izuku sighed hut didnt say anything after that before a black glow surrounded his hand showing he was using his quirk again. The same glow appeared around the shars before he realed his arm back the shard following it. "Launch!" Izuku yelled as he tossed his arm along with the shard sending it up without ever letting his quirk leave it. "DIE!" Bakugou screamed as she shot a blast towards the shard. The smoke from the explosion blew away quickly woth the wind showing she disnt hit it. "Damn it! The stupid piece of shit metal is to high up for me to hit!" Bakugou cursed in annoyance. Izuku walked up placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a smike. Bakugou stared for a moment before turning away not allowing Izuku to see the slight red tinge on her cheeks calming herself down at the same time. "Like i said you need something to focuse the blast in order to enlarge it instead of spreading it out." Izuku brought the shard down placing it into his pocket before making an O with his hands. "Maybe if you try this it would shoot the blast out farther instead of spreading?" He motioned to his hands before pointing at a tree implying for her to try. Bakugou stared at him for a moment before turning towards the tree. She did as Izuju showed and formed an O before placing it against her palm. She readied herself before giving a scream of die followed by an intense explosion. Bakugou was surprised by the recoil of the blast not knowing containing it would increase it at the same time. She hadn't held her ground causing her to lose her footing and fall to the ground. She rubbed her head as she proped her self on her elbows before looking at the tree. Her eyes widdened upon seeing a large hole in it with some plant life burnt behind it. "See like I said. We just had to be creative." Izuku gave her a small smile as he held his hand out to her. Bakugou looked from him to his hand before reaching out and grabbing it. "Shut the hell up already. I could have figured that shit out myself." Bakugou turned away the red tinge returning. This was one of the reasons she kept Izuku around. He was incredibly smart for someone his age. He could figure out someone's quirk at first glance and break it down on the spot. There abilities, weakness, hot to counter them, and how to improve them. If he didn't have polarity as his quirk she would jave assumed it was some kinda intelligence quirk that help him think. It had nothing to do with them being friend's since they were little. Bakugou shook her head getting that out of her thoughts before cracking her knuckles.

"Alright. Lets get to training to be the best hero's around. Dont forget your gonna have ti be number two if you want to be my partner after all." Bakugou stated as she walked towards Izuku. Once infront of him she got into a fighting stance Izuku doing the same. They watched the other carefully before the more impatient of the two charges swinging her right fist at her opponent. Izuku watched the fist come at him and repsonded by leaning back allowing it to swing over him. While Bakugou was abrasive and preferred to charge at her opponent's and overwhelm them with her quirk Izuku was by far more calm and allowed the enemy to swing first in order to observe them. The two continued to trade blows with each other for an hour. After the hour was over they would work on training their physical bodies doing push-ups, sit-ups, and running. They continued to train as the sun began to set showering the forest in an orange glow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for chapter three y'all! I really hope your enjoying the little bit of story I typed up so far. Please leave some reviews when you can and ask a question or two if you'd like. I may mention your name with an answer to said question. Also sorry about grammar issues in the story. I use my phone to write my stories and I have sometimes press the wrong buttons.**

 **P.S. Can anyone tell me how to watch the Two Hero's movie. I've been dying to see it and I haven't been able to so far.**

 **Polar-Attraction**

"Die!" Bakugou screamed as she swung her leg at Izuku who promptly blocked with his arms in a cross shape before pressing her back with the block. He ran at her before lowering his body to go into a tackle. He pushed her back even more only for the tables to turn with Bakugou using an explosion to force them both forward causing Izuku to fall to the ground his opponent landing on top of him. "I got you know you damn nerd!" Bakugou went for a punch to his face only for Izuku to turn his head dodging the blow. He quickly turned his body while grabbing her arm. He placed both his legs over her chest before using said legs to push her onto the ground pulling her into an arm lock. He tried to hold it but realized his mistake when he saw her hand hover over him. He let go as quickly as possible but was to late as Bakugou let loose an explosion throwing him into the pond. Izuku coughed up some water as he resurfaced. "Dang that was pretty dumb of me to do that in retrospect." As he climbed out the water he grabbed his shirt before removing it. He ran his hands through his hair getting as much excess water out completely unaware of the deep blush held by Bakugou. Her mouth would open and close as she tried to process Izuku current state of dress. Or rather the lack thereof.

"Say Kacchan we should head back since it's getting late. Are you alright you whole face is red all of a sudden?" Izuku walked up to her and placed his forehead against hers. "YOU DAMN NERD!" She suddenly brought her hand up and let loose an explosion hitting it against his chest sending him into a tree. Some of the bark from the tree was thrown off as Izuku gripped his chest as smoke left it. Bakugou looked on in shock realizing what she had done. "S-see this is what happens when you try to get close to me." She suddenly stated. _'Damn it! He can't know!'_ Bakugou cleared her throat before giving a glare. "I've only hung you with you cause your quirk happens to be strong is all." She stared at a sad looking Izuku before quickly turning around and walking away. "K-kacchan!" Despite his cry he went ignored as she continued to leave him there.

After that day both Izuku and Bakugou ceased to hangout. When Izuku asked why she did it during the free time in class she stated that he was an idiot who had a useless quirk and was not worth anyone's time. After that and due to how Bakugou was a heavy influence in the class he was mocked by the rest. Izuku thought that Bakugou wanted nothing to do with him anymore and decided that he would do just that. He would leave her alone despite the times she would try to reconnect with him. Bakugou seeing how she had pushed him away regretted what she had done to him. Lucky for her she knew she didn't leave a scar as while it was a powerful blast it shouldn't have broken the skin with how she controlled the blast. After what she said in class she would try to figure out ways to make it up to him. Yet she could think of none. Whenever she tried to talk to Izuku some boys from her class would interfere and begin to pick on him which would annoy her to no end. Before she could ever tell them to stop Izuku would already walk away. Much to Bakugou's annoyance many of the girl's in her class seemed to try and cling to Izuku. Apparently there was a rumor on how Bakugou considered Izuku a fling and that he was free game for all the girls. When Bakugou exclaimed to the girl's to stay away from him they chose not to listen this time as Izuku himself said that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Izuku sighed as he walked down the hall of his school. It was the end of the school day and after avoiding Bakugou and her troops as they like to call themselves he was tired and wanted to get home. "Ah Izuku-kun!" Izuku mentally sighed as his name was called. He looked over to a girl that was a grade higher then he was. Apparently she also had a recommendation from a pro to get into U.A. The girl's name was Penelope. She was about 5"2 in height nearly reaching 5"3 and had sky blue hair held in a side ponytail reaching past her shoulder by an inch. Her skin was slightly pale but the most unique thing about her would be her salmon pink eyes that had stars in place of her regular pupils. Her quirk was actually a hybrid of her mother and fathers. While her mother held a quirk that replaced her pupils with stars that enhanced her eye sight to see as far as two miles if she focused her father's quirk was being able to enhance his body by simulating the muscles to increase his strength and speed. The fathers quirk was a rather weak one when compared to other strength enhancer quirks giving him a thirty percent increase to his base power.

She had taken both quirks and enhanced them through rigorous training. With her mothers she could see up to five miles when she focuses and when she uses her father's her strength would go over one hundred and twenty five percent of her base strength. This made her popular among the school and even earned her a small fan base of both boys and girls due to the time and determination she spent on honing her quirk. She didn't care about any of that however as all she cared about was finding someone strong. The reason being she wanted to be a duo of hero's who, in her opinion, would come from the shadows of despair and spark hope in all who see them. The only problem was finding someone who she could get along with and had the determination to continuously train their quirk to become stronger. That is when she had heard of two third years with strong quirks that train with one another daily. This was during the beginning of her fourth year where she learned of Izuku Midoriya and Bakugou Katsuki. However she saw how Bakugou was and did not want her as a partner. Izuku on the other hand was exactly what she wanted. A calm collective boy who had the intelligence and determination to become a pro hero. A little bit cute. The only issue was whenever a girl got close to him Bakugou would try to blow them away with her quirk making sure they stayed away.

This was no longer an issue as Bakugou was no longer friends with Izuku. After waiting a few days to ensure that this was not short lived she then began to try and interact with Izuku. One of said interactions was currently going on. "How are you doing on this fine day? I hope you put some thought into the offer I had made." It was well known around the school that Penelope had asked Izuku to go to U.A. and become her hero partner after graduation. Izuku gave her a polite smile as he didnt want to be rude to her in any way. " Well I was planning on going to U.A. and letting the chips fall where they may." **(I hope someone realizes where I got the inspiration and quotes from. May she rest in peace.)** Penelope returned the smile graciously as she thought up of ways to get Izuku to be her partner. "I hope you don't mind but I was about to head home for the day and get some sleep. I have plenty of homework for tonight and I would like to get it finished soon." Penelope nodded her head as she didn't want to come off as to strong unless the situation called for it. She gave a small bow which was returned by Izuku who turned away from her and headed off to home. He had a lot of homework to take care of and he wanted it done as soon as possible so he could get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter four…..YAY! I can feel the excitement from you all! Hope you guys continue to read.**

 **Pokemansuperallstar: Congratulations! You earned a cookie for realizing that in fact I am basing Izuku in my story as Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY. I plan to make Todoroki a girl because… My fantasies demand it. I kinda want to make another member of 1-A a girl but Im not sure which. Any recommendations?**

 **Polar-Attraction 4**

Izuku panted as he continued to run. He was currently working out his body as he didnt want to rely on his quirk alone. He was on his fifth mile of continuous running. He had planned on running for six miles which he had almost reached. As he continued to run he looked around taking in the view of the park he was in. There were many people either exercising or relaxing around the park. As he ran he finally stopped allowing him to gain his breath. "Lets see." Izuku checked his watch to find the time finding it to be seven thirty in the morning. He would have turned back to head home but the sound of someone groaning in discomfort caught his attention. He turned to see a girl with brown hair in a bob cut with two bangs frameing her face sitting on a near by bench. She was holding her stomach and took notice to the number of bricks that were laid out next to the bench. "Um… Excuse me. Are you alright?" Izuku walked up to her crouching down to get to eye level with her. She looked to see Izuku in front of her causing her cheeks to turn slightly red from embarrassment. "Ah I'm fine!" She called out trying to get up only for her to bump her forehead against Izuku. Theu both held their respective foreheads in slight pain. "I'm sorry!" Both teens called out before realizing they spoke at the same time. Izuku gave a small laugh which was followed by the girl. "Sorry it's my fault. I shouldn't have been to close when we dont even known each other. Ah right I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. My friends call me Deku." After giving his introduction he stood up holding a hand out to the girl. "I'm Uraraka. Uraraka Ochaco." Taking his hand in hers she stood up before giving him a small bow which was returned by Izuku. "Are you alright? You sounded like you were trying not to throw up?" Uraraka looked embarrassed as she turned away scratching her cheek. "Ah well I was practicing holding stuff with my quirk for a while and I got sick from over using it." Uraraka held a surprised look when Izuku suddenly held a note book. "Ah whats your quirk if you don't mind me asking?" Izuku held an excited look unaware that he went ignored by Uraraka trying to figure out how he pulled the notebook out of nowhere. Uraraka blinked once she realized Izuku was waving a hand in front of her face. "Ah sorry. I zoned out. Where you asking me something?"

Izuku gave her a smile as he repeated himself. "It's no problem. I was just asking what your quirk was." Now understanding what he asked Uraraka reached down and held a brick before letting it go allowing it to float it the air. "My quirk is zero gravity. When I touch anything with all five pads on my finger tips it loses it's gravity and starts to float." Uraraka held a smile as she explained while Izuku walked around the brick with excitement. While this was happening Uraraka notices how he was now writing in his notebook with out even looking at it. "Um if you dont mind me asking the same question. Also what are you writing in you book?" Izuku blinked before looking down realizing he was writing in his notebook. "Aw! I didnt even notice I was writing in it. I usually write about quirks from hero's and other interesting quirks in my books. My friend always called me a hero nerd cause of it. Also my quirk is Polarity. When I focus on any piece of metal I can move it around with my quirk." To show her an example Izuku allowed his quirk to activate and a small piece of metal came out his pocket and began to rotate itself in front of both of them

"Wow thats super cool! When you think about it your quirk is kind of similar to mine as well." Izuku hummed in thought before agreeing with her before he lowered the metal into his hand. "Say why do you carry that with you?" Uraraka became curious when she realized he pulled it out of his pocket meaning he was carrying it along with him. "Well when my mom found out about my quirk she asked me to carry around a piece of metal werever I went just in case I needed to protect myself." After answering her question Izuku pulled his phone out and checked the time. Seeing as there was no school and he had no plans he decided to stay at the park for a few more moments to talk to Uraraka. "So are you planning on going to a hero school?" Uraraka instantly nodded her head a thousand watt smile on her face. "I want to go to U.A! I want to become a rescue hero since my quirk seems best in that field." Izuku copied her smile. "Yea with an amazing quirk like that you could become an even better rescue hero! You could move debris off of injured civilians or help a hero keep a villain captured by removing his gravity so he can't move as well." Uraraka blinkes as she stared at Izuku before she started to laugh. Izuku instantly became confused on why she was laughing. _'Did I say something funny?'_ He watches as she continued to laugh completly confused on why she was. "Your a real big fan of hero's arent you?" She quieted down to a giggle as Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Yea I'm a big herotaku as my friends call me. Whenever I see a quirk I just want to write about it to help me understand it more and so that I remember it. I actually sometimea draw the people I saw with the quirk." Izuku held out his notebook and Uraraka instantly became curious so grabbing the book she opened it to see a drawing of Penelope. She saw the facts he had on her quirk on how it was a hybrid and how strong she was with it. She also took quick notice to the amazing detail he put into drawing a sketch of her in her school uniform. "This is an amazing drawing of this girl!" Uraraka continued ro go through the pages looking at sketches of other hero's. He had both pro hero's and regular students from where she could only assume was his middle school.

"These are some great drawings Deku! How long did it take you to become this good?" Izuku brought his hand to his chin in thought. "I would have to say about a year. Thats only cause I started when I was a kid and didnt do it as often as I do now." After answering her question Uraraka began to ask Izuku more questions wanting to learn more about her new friend. In exchange Izuku asked her about herself in return. They continued to talk to on another for about an our. As they talked they walked around the park Izuku telling her more about Musutafu and places that were nice to visit such as different parks or mall's to hang out in. "That is most of the places I usually went when I would hang out with my friends. It was always fun just hanging out and stuff but is kinda boring when its just yourself. Maybe if you want we can go to the mall someday and walk around together." Izuku gave a smile which was quickly returned by Uraraka. "Sure hanging out with a friend would be great. I still dont know that much about this city so it would be great to have you around showing me the places." Before they could continue talking Uraraka suddenly pulled out her phone showing that it was vibrating. Quickly looking over the message she had gotten she put her phone away before turning back to Izuku. "Sorry Deku. My parents want me to head home since they are worried I may get lost." She was about to walk away when she began to look around. "Ano you wouldnt happen to know which way to the train would you?" Uraraka gave a nervous laugh since as her parents predicted she had become lost. "Sure just follow me. I'll take you there." Before Uraraka could tell him to just point her in the right direction since she didnt want to bother him with it he had already began to walk in the direction of the train. "It would be best if I took you. Just to make sure you dont get lost." Uraraka pouted at him which Izuku thought looked cute before she relented and followed after him.

As they walked they continued to talk to one another. Or they would have if they weren't cut off by the sound of a scream. Both quickly ran in the direction of the scream coming upon what looked like a villain attack. The villan had an armored shell on his back that resembled an armadilo. He had no shirt on and a pair of grey running pants. He looked around desperately a small bag in hand having robbed a store prior. "Everyone stay back or else!" The no named villan shouted. He wasnt very creative with his threats. "A villain attack!? Are there any hero's nearby?" Urarka looked around hopeing to see a hero. "There arent any hero's that patrol here at this time of day. This area is usually peaceful and thosent call the need for hero's to patrol." Izuku narrowed his eye's before turning to a metal railing. Focusing on it Izuku brought his hand up his quirk activing. Uraraka watches as the black outline appearded on his hand before she looked in the direction his hand was pointed. Seeing the railing she realizes what Izuku was trying to do. "Deku are you sure? You could get in trouble if your caught using your quirk." Izuku nodded his head watching as the railing pulled itself out of the ground. "No hero would make it in time to stop him. If I can simply…" Izuku trailed ofd as he watched the rail slowing float towards the villain before suddenly wrapping around him the poles digging themself into the ground. "W-WHAT THE HELL!?" The villain squirmed as he tried to budge the railing that held him to the ground before finding that he would have no such luck. Eveyone looked around trying to figure out what had happened before someone suddenly pointed at Izuku. "Hey! That kid must be using his quirk to hold down the villain!" Many people turned toward Izuku who looked embarrassed at the sudden attention. He deactivated his quirk once he thought the poles were imbeded deep enough into the ground beforw quickly grabbing Uraraka's hand and pulling her along in the direction of the train. Many people were calling out to him some saying good work while othersbsaid he shouldnt have intervened. While this was happening Uraraka was blushing up a storm since she had never held a boys hand before. She had never even poked someone of the oppostie gender usually hanging out with girls as opposed to boys. As she tried to think of what to say she felt Izuku release her hand as they have both arrived at the train station. Izuku sighed as re scratched his head with both hands. "Aww that was dumb! I didnt want anyone to get hurt so I used my quirk to restrain the villain but I'm not allowed to! Ugh I hope no one recognizes me later on cause of that. Anyways sorry for suddenly grabbing you but on the bright side where finally at the train station." Izuku turned towards Uraraka giving her on last smile for the day before checking his watch. "Well it was nice meeting you Ochaka. I hope we can hang out again in the future." Uraraka stared at Izuku before peeking at her hand. "Y-yea me to. Oh right here is my contact info so we can text on another later on." Quiclly pulling out her phone she held it out to show Izuku the information. ' _Ah man. I kinda want to hold his hand again. It felt nice and soft but also amde me feel warm and protected.'_ Putting away her phone she gave Izuku one last smile before heading to tolhe train waving bye to him. Izuku waved back before turning and heading back home. He really hopes he thosent get into any trouble for using his quirk.

Back at the scene the villain caused a group the group of people where still waiting there for police or an official hero to come and pick up the villain. Most people had already forgotten about Izuku while some hand remembered him if ever so slightly. However, there was one who had burned his image into her head. ' _He is what I'm looking for.'_ The unknown girl gave a grin showing her set of sharp shark like teeth a small amount of drool leaving her mouth.

 **Now before anyone gets any idea's. No it is not Himiko Toga.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I bring with me…..chapter 5 y'all! Now before i start with anything else I am putting it out there that the girl from the last chapter what not any known character. I was not sure if I wanted to bring her in this chapter or not. If you want to know the answer then please read on.**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas they like to see for Izuku's hero costume please pm me. I kind have an idea but I want to know what other people have in mind.**

 **Pokemonsuperallstar: The only kind of guy who could relate to Jaune is Mineta in the case they are underdogs in a way. That's about it. No other way. P.s. Mineta is not the good underdog either. It physically hurts me everytime I see him with the rest of 1-A.**

 **: I like the way you think. This may give me some ideas.**

 **Polar-Attraction 5**

Inko was not sure how she felt about this. Standing in front of her was a police officer holding a fruit basket. "Ma'am. Is there a Izuku Midoriya here? The family that owns the store that was robbed wanted to show their appreciation for Midoriya stopping the villain from earlier today." Inko blinked as she took the basket from the officer. "Also please inform him of not using his quirk out in public while still in middle school. While it is appreciated greatly it is also illegal to do so without a professional hero license. I apologise for taking up your time." The officer gave a quick bow before walking off. As he walked off neither the officer nor Inko realized a girl sitting on the roof listening on the conversation. She gave a smile showing her shark like teeth before slowly crawling into a room that was full of All Might merchandise. She looked around taking in everything before shrugging. "I can manage." Speaking to no one whatsoever she casually walked over and sat on the bed as if she owned the place.

Izuku sighed as he stared at a store selling tv's. There were a few in the window that was playing the news and showed him holding his hand out as well as the villain he captured earlier. The headline read "Young boy with strong quirk helps stop thief". He grew slightly annoyed at the fact it was praising him mostly due to the fact his quirk could be considered strong. Turning around and ignoring the looks he was getting from people who were also pointing at him he walked down the street to get back home. _'Mom is gonna kill me.'_ As he walked he quickly took notice to his mother standing outside her arms crossed while tapping her foot. "Well look at the young hero coming home. Have fun going patrolling today YOU IDIOT!" Izuku jumped as Inko planted her fist on top of his head causing him to fall to the floor. He rubbed his head groaning in slight pain standing back up. "I deserved that." Inko sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Izuku I support you becoming a hero but you can't just go off and use your quirk whenever there is a problem happening around you. I want to scold you…. But I can't help but feel proud of how you stopped that villain. Remember to let a hero capture him or her since you haven't got a licence yet."

Izuku smiled as his mom gave him a hug before he was pulled into the house by his mother who promptly shut the door. Izuku then went on to tell her about the day he had. She knew most of what happened due to the news and the officer that came by earlier that day but she grew very happy upon hearing Izuku talk about Uraraka. Inko always loved hearing about how her son would make a new friend. Especially a girl that could give her a grandchild. "It must have been a tiring day for you. Go get some rest." Izuku nodded his head before heading to the upstairs bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before heading into his room. Getting an odd feeling he looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary he walked over before laying down on his bed. With his eyes closed he tried to fall asleep. Before he could he suddenly felt something wet land on his cheek. He quickly sat up bringing a hand to said cheek he wipe some kind of clear liquid off him. ' _Is that saliva?'_ Realization struck him as he looked up toward the ceiling. He froze in place upon seeing glowing orange eyes. He tried to get out of bed but before he could do that the figure fell from the roof landing on top of him holding his hands in place. He struggled but was surprises at the strength the person had. Quickly using his quirk he forced the light switch on allowing him to see the person holding him down. It was a girl was the first thing he realized. She had mocha colored skin with blond hair held in a braid along with orange eyes that no longer seemed to glow due to the light being on.

She wore, much to Izuku's embarrassment, a red tube top with orange outline that only covered the middle section of her breast showing the top and bottoms of it as well as her abdomen. She also wore short shorts showing off her set of legs and a scarf wrapped around her waist. "Who are you." The girl giggled at Izuku's demanding tone. She wasn't surprised that he used this tone as she did break into his house. "My name… it's Amelia." She leaned down her face barely an inch away from Izuku. "Your beautiful." Izuku stopped his struggling as he looked at Amelia before gaining a scared look as she ran her tongue up his cheek. "I saw you stop the villain earlier today. It was so beautiful how you use your quirk. The strength hidden inside of it. The destruction you alone could cause. This means you were destined to be a villain who rules over all others!" Before Izuku could say anything Amelia planted her lips against his causing Izuku to turn deep red. He couldn't think of anything due to the shock of the situation as he felt her tongue invade his mouth causing him to groan. Amelia suddenly pulled away a trail of saliva connecting their tongues together. She was quick to continue running her tongue up his cheek before realization came back to Izuku. "GET OFF!" He screamed as he began to struggle once more trying to get his arms free from Amelia. "Don't worry." She moved both his arms above his head before releasing one of them. Before Izuku could take advantage of this she quickly grabbed hold of his arm with her other hand holding both in one arm. Izuku tried to think of how she could hold both arms down with only one hand. The only answer he could think of was she was using her quirk before his body tensed up as she began to run her hand down his chest. "Soon you'll only feel pleasure and ask for more. Give in to your desire." As she said this her hand began to travel into his pants. "Izuku honey is everything alright?" Both teenagers turned toward the door as it opened revealing Inko. She froze in place upon seeing Amelia on her son. Amelia gave off a quick growling sound before running out the open window and jumping across the street onto the opposite house. She turned to see both Midoriya's looking out her escape watching her. She brought her hand up blowing Izuku a kiss before giving a curtsy. "I'll wait for you my love!" She promptly left afterwards allowing Izuku to see a lizard like tail behind her.

Inko quickly turned to Izuku grabbing his shoulders a look of complete worry. "Who was she and what did she want!?" Izuku calms himself down seeing as his harasser was no longer here. "She said her name was Amelia and I think she wanted me to become a villain since she saw me use my quirk to capture that villain today. She thought I could rule the other villains with it. I hope I don't see her again anytime soon." With that said Inko left his room calling the police giving them a description of Amelia so they could be on the lookout. As this happened Izuku tried to go to sleep since he had school the next morning. He couldn't.

Izuku yawned as he walked down the hall to his classroom. He wasn't able to fall back asleep as he felt the moment he did Amelia would pop back into his room despite making sure the window was locked multiple times. While he was walking he could hear the students he passed by talking about him. It was mostly about how in the news a report was put out for Amelia giving a description of her and how she broke into his room and harassed him sexually. He would have preferred not having that knowledge be public but he also didn't want to lie to any of the police officers that came to his house for the second time that day. He felt bad he was the reason the police had to come twice and didnt want to give them any more problems. Do he knew he couldn't have helped the second one. Once he got into the classroom he was quickly grabbed by Bakugou who pulled him close to her.

"Alright what the fuck those that slut look like I'm gonna shove my fist so far up her ass she is gonna beg for an explosion!" Izuku blinked unsure what to do about his childhood friend. "Kacchan why do you care? I thought you weren't my friend anymore?" Izuku was released from her grip as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We may not be close as we were before but like hell I'm gonna allow some tramp to get away with sexually harassing you in your own damn house. Now give me a description so I know who I'm hunting down." Izuku stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. He gave her a description of how she looked as well as what she was wearing before the teacher came in. She looked around before calling Izuku over to talk outside in the hall for privacy. Once outside the classroom the teacher began speaking. "Izuku I understand you are strong for your age as well as possessing a powerful quirk but I want you to understand that you don't need to stand alone." She paused as she placed a caring hand on Izuku's shoulder. "If something happens please speak about it. It's not healthy to keep issues such as lime what happened to be bottled up. You have friends who care about you and your well being so please make sure you talk to them. After all not even All Might fights alone all the time. He relies on his heroic friends to lend a hand every now and then. Remember that your never alone when problems like this happen." With her piece said she motioned for Izuku to walk back inside which he did after thanking his teacher for the advice. As he took his seat he pondered what his teacher had told him before taking a look at Bakugou who turned to look at him. They kept eye contact for a moment before she gave a light glare and turned back around focusing on the lesson. Izuku held a small smile knowing that was how Bakugou was toward her friends. Taking what was told to him to heart he focused back on the lesson. Only to fall asleep five minutes into it. The teacher would let him sleep for now at least. To her and every other girl in class he deserved it. Didn't hurt that he looked really cute sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am loving that people continue to read my story. I admit I am not that good of a writer so I thank all who critic my story as it will help both me write the story and my readers enjoy the story. Now let's get onto the glorious mentions of people who have let reviews. I want you all to know I listen to your reviews.**

 **PokemonSuperAllStar: It is half a Ilia reference and half an oc.**

 **HardCaseKara: I may or may not have a fight scene between Amelia and Bakugou.**

 **To the two guest reviewers: Thank you for getting the quote and obvious moral of the story.**

 **Polar Attraction 6**

"Ok I swear my quirk is bad luck." Midoriya groaned in massive annoyance. The reason of said annoyance was due to a sludge villain standing in his way. He was currently under a bridge and as he was walking a villain whose body was made of slime had appeared from under a manhole. He popped up screaming about how he got away and the second he saw Izuku he had gotten ready to attack him now screaming how he had a new meat suit to hide in.

Izuku kept his eyes narrowed as he focused on the pipes that surrounded the underpass. _'I really hope this doesn't cause big issues. Hopefully they believe it was self defence.'_ As the sludge villain made a move towards Izuku he jumped back making more distance. "You won't get away from me that easy!" The villain was about to charge at Izuku once more however the manhole cover blew open catching both their attention.

" **While I would have prefered not going through a sewer I would never allow a villain to escape."** Izuku could not help but allow his jaw to drop at the sight of his favorite hero All-Might. Said hero looked over seeing the villain but upon seeing Izuku he quickly acted and dashed so he was in front of him. Izuku could only blink upon seeing All-Might standing in front of him after only a blink.

' _'I blinked and he was right between me and the villain. Just how fast can he move?'_ The villain not seeing anything else to do turned and tried to run. The second he turned towards the exit it was suddenly closed up by pipes covering his exit. "WHAT!?" The villain turned back towards the two before spotting Izuku with his hand outstretched. All-Might had turned to look at Izuku seeing him use his quirk became impressed. **"Good job young man! We have you now villain. Please surrender and follow me to the nearest police station."** All-Might held his smile as the villain looked around trying to find a way out.

The villain gave up trying to find a way out and giving a war cry charged at All-Might. **"So that is how you want to do things. Fine then I shall force you to submit. TEXAS SMASH!"** With a yell All-Might punches the air causing a shock wave to blow towards the villain causing him to splatter apart. To Izuku's surprise it was obvious the villain was still alive despite being in pieces. All-Might walked up to the pieces and began to scoop the slime into an empty bottle. **"Young man I saw you uses your quirk to cover the villains exit. I appreciate the assistance in containing the sludge villain."**

All-Might finished scooping the villain into the bottle while Izuku wondered how it worked seeing as the villain was as tall as All-Might himself. **"Do you plan to become a hero young man? Your quirk is quite strong and would be quite useful in the heroing industry."** Izuku quickly nodded his head as he looked towards All-Might. Before he spoke he waved his hand a dark outline appearing on the pipes before they returned towards their original position. **"Quite a convenient quirk as well it seems."**

Izuku walked up to All-Might his face full of excitement. "All-Might it's an honor to meet you! I am trying to get into U.A high like you did!" All-Might gave a nod as he listened to Izuku before placing the bottle into his cargo pants side pocket. He quickly turned about to leave once he noticed a tiny stream of smoke coming off him before disappearing. **"Well now I must go off my boy it was a pleasure to meet you."** Izuku ran up trying to stop him seeing he forgot to close the flap on the pocket but before he could get to him All-Might jumped taking off.

"He took off before I could warm him. Well he is All-Might so I am sure he knows what he is doing." With that in mind Izuku walked out to the shopping center to take care of the shopping his mom asked him to take care of. Lucky him his house was on the way to said shopping center. _'My luck must finally be turning around.'_

"What the hell have I told you jackasses about smoking near me! If you get caught with me around it will affect my damn recommendations!" Bakugou lit a small explosion from her hand as she glared at the two boys following her. The two boys had been following her ever since her friendship with Izuku had weakened. They figured they had a chance with her but after all this time had gotten nowhere.

"Aw come on Bakugou it's not like a hero is gonna just pop up out of nowhere and get on our asses for smoking." One of the male teens spoke before suddenly stopping. Both male teens had looks of horror before turning and running off screaming. This confused Bakugou who turned around just in time to be enveloped in sludge releasing her quirk by reflex causing explosives to shoot everywhere. People screaming while others called out how there was a villain attacking ran away from the scene.

As this happened a skinny man was walking around and turned his head to see a small explosion followed by the slime villain with bakugou trapped in his body trudging along laughing about how he had a hostage. The man watched with a frown as the villain turned a corner clenching his fist.

"Lets see." Izuku looked at his phone that had a text from his mom telling him what to pick up some stuff. As he walked he suddenly heard an explosion catching his attention. He ran off only to see the sludge villain from earlier surrounded by fires many people watching on as multiple heroes watched the villain trying to find an opening. A pro hero named Death Arms charged at the villain and tried to punch him only for his punches to bounce off the sludge body.

 _'Wait that's the villain All-Might had captured! Did he fall out of his pocket when he was soaring through the air? Lucky there are more heroes here to stop him.'_ Izuku was gonna walk away before he heard a sudden explosion that sounded similar to a certain girl he knew. "Hey the villain captured some girl and his forcing her quirk to go off causing explosions." After hearing that Izuku turned around just in time to see Bakugou trying to force her way out of the sludge. "Hahaha you heroes will never stop me now! With my hostage you won't touch me. Glad I was able to grab such a cute girl who filled out nicely." Izuku noticed that Bakugou was squirming around her face red with anger. He also noticed that something was wiggling around under shirt. Watching this caused anger to surge through him as he began walking towards said villain. "LET HER GO DAMN IT!"

Everyone looked towards Izuku who walked forward anger in his eyes as his body glowed with a black outline. People noticed random creaking noises as multiple items made of metal began to move a black outline surrounding them. "Let her go now or else I will do everything I can to free her." Bakugou looked surprised as Izuku walked towards the villain. _'He's angry. Its kinda hot.'_ After that quick thought she watched as multiple pipes suddenly shot forward circling the villain the only opening being a whole that lead towards Izuku.

"You again! I'll be sure to kill you this time!" The villain charged towards Izuku who felt like everything slowed. _'His body is made of sludge and is resistant to blunt force. However.'_ Izuku paused his line of thought as he shot his hand forward a pipe shooting towards the villain's eye hitting it. The villain screamed in pain as Izuku then used a metal rail that wrapped around Bakugou before pulling her out. Izuku ran towards her quickly catching her holding her close to him. Izuku held her close as the rails removed themselves from Bakugou only to quickly wrap around the sludge villain immobilizing him. Turning away from Bakugou he waved his hand towards the villain making him slam into the pipes before they twirled around the body capturing the villain.

"He captured the villain and saved the girl all at the same time."

"He took him out in an instant."

"Is he a hero in training? That kid is amazing."

Izuku heard all the praise. Any other time he would be in pure joy at the compliments but at the moment he was worried for Bakugou. "Kacchan are you alright! He didn't do anything to you did he!" Bakugou could only stare at the villain that Izuku captured in a moment. After staring for a moment she suddenly leaned forward hugging Izuku. She hated what happened. To be so weak that she was captured without even putting up a fight. To feel those slimy tentacles wiggle around her body touching her where no one else has.

"God damn it. To be so damn weak that I lost to this jackass in a second. DAMN IT!" Bakugou slammed her fist in anger before standing up from Izuku walking towards the villain. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YA FUCK!" Before Bakugou could get to him she was grabbed by Izuku who held her back. "Kacchan calm down! The villain is captured and will be going to jail." Izuku held an enraged Bakugou back who was swinging her arms trying to break free and attack the villain who held her hostage.

After swinging her arms a few more times she calmed down breathing heavy before her arms fell to her side. Izuku pulled her away towards the ambulance to have her looked over. He was completely unaware of the stare he was getting from both a pale skinny man with blond hair and a set of glowing orange eyes with slitted pupils. "Is she alright?" Izuku held a worried look as he spoke to the ambulance who looked over Bakugou. "Looks like she is fine." With that said he was suddenly pulled away by the heroes who began to lecture him on jumping in out of nowhere while others praised him for his quirk and Bakugou for doing well in her hostage situation.

Walking down the street Izuku sighed as he walked home from the scene of the hostage area. He was advised by the heroes to return home right away while Bakugou was continued getting checked. "OI DEKU!" hearing his nickname Izuku turned around to see Bakugou running up towards him her usual scowl on her face. "You better not think your better then me just cause of what happened and you better not think im gonna lie down and let you become the number one hero! I'm gonna be the future number one so remember that." Speaking her piece she suddenly walked up to him grabbed his shirt collar and aggressively pressed her lips against his in a briefe kiss before pushing him back.

"Let's go back to your place. I won't let you hold this over me so I will make you dinner. I won't take no for an answer so let's go." Without another word she walked towards his house grabbing and pulling him along. As she pulled him the skinny man with blond hair watched as they walked off. _'Another time.'_ With that single thought he turned and walked off leaving the two, in his opinion, lovebirds.


End file.
